


The Last Of The Veelor

by Murder_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Musical magic, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/pseuds/Murder_Kitten
Summary: She tried to forget him, but never could… With the Veela enslaved by wizardkind and sold as exotic dancers, shipped off to all corners of the world, Gabrielle tracks down the last of the Veelor - Draco Malfoy, who keeps a closely guarded secret and whose true heritage has been hidden since birth. Gabrielle must break the concealment charms and magical dampening to reveal his true self - a powerful winged warrior. But in the process, she awakens dormant magics as a part-Veela herself. To save her people, Gabrielle must first unlock Draco's power through song. For the daughters of the Veela may dance but the sons of the Veelor sing…
Relationships: Gabrielle Delacour/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Last Of The Veelor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. I make no profit from these works. All stories are for fun and entertainment only.
> 
> I always welcome reviews/comments of people who enjoy my works.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoy it.

"Hurry, Gabrielle! Marlon will be here soon! We must hide you!" Apolline Delacour said, frantically tidying the French chateau where they resided. 

Seventeen year old Gabrielle turned away from the enchanted mirror that graced the foyer of her home. She had recently graduated from Bauxbatons Academy of Magic and was spending the winter with her parents. 

At Bauxbatons, she had been safe, hidden from greedy men like Marlon. But not anymore. Try as her mother might, she could not hide her from Marlon forever. He wanted to sell her like he had sold countless others. The Veela were valuable commodities. A lucky few had escaped and found safety with wizard husbands, Gabrielle's grandmother for one. Some had fled. There were rumours of a hidden Veela colony somewhere in the Greek islands. But many were not as fortunate as their hidden sisters. With the dwindling of the Veela population, illegal traders like Marlon had become desperate. Now, even someone like Gabrielle, who was a quarter Veela at best, was worth her weight in wizard gold. 

A knock came at the door and Gabrielle fled into her mother's room, darting into the wardrobe, where she concealed herself behind coats and expensive gowns. She gripped her wand tightly in her hand, though she knew it was too risky to use it. If Marlon detected her magic, he would know she was here. Her mother had sent him away empty-handed eight times already this winter. Apolline was a convincing liar. She always said Gabrielle was staying with friends, or shopping, or holidaying in a warmer climate, and Marlon always promised to come back for her. 

"Enough, Apolline!" Marlon's rough voice said impatiently. "Where is she?" 

"I told you," Apolline purred in reply. "She is visiting friends in America for the winter." 

"And I'm telling you, I don't believe you," Marlon spat. "This is the ninth time you've refused me, Apolline. If it weren't for the fact that you are too old and bound to a wizard besides, I would take you in her place," he said menacingly. "Tell me where she is." 

"She's  _ not _ here," Apolline whimpered, and Gabrielle's heart pounded with fear. It sounded as though Marlon was choking her mother. 

"Is that so?" Marlon said doubtfully. "We'll see about that -  _ homenum revelio!"  _

Gabrielle recoiled as a shadow flooded the wardrobe where she was concealed. She knew a bobbing ball of blue light would return to Marlon any minute, giving away her presence. 

There wasn't much time. 

"Well, look at that," Marlon said sarcastically. " _ Someone's  _ here. Come out, come out, my sweet Gabrielle," he called tauntingly. 

"No - please - " Apolline gasped. 

"I'm afraid you've outlived your usefulness, Apolline," Marlon said coldly. " _ Avada Kedavra!"  _

There was a  _ thump  _ from the foyer and Gabrielle stifled a sob, knowing what it meant: her mother was dead. 

"You can't hide from me, Gabrielle," Marlon called. "Come out or you'll wind up the same as your useless mother. You can't escape me," he continued. " _ Non effugieto!"  _

Gabrielle bit her lip as Marlon cast the anti-disapparition jinx. Now she really  _ was  _ trapped. She retreated to the back of the wardrobe, keeping her wand aimed at the door in case Marlon came through it and tried to seize her. She couldn't disapparate, but maybe there was another way to escape. 

" _ Portus,"  _ Gabrielle whispered, pressing her hand to the solid oak of the wardrobe as she said the incantation. 

There was a flash of blue and then she was torn away from the chateau, tumbling around helplessly in the old wardrobe. She hit solid ground a few moments later with a sickening thud and a sharp crack, the solid oak splintering on impact. 

Gabrielle kicked and shoved her way through the fractured wood of the door, scrambling through the wardrobe, cuts, splinters and bruises marking her skin, as she tumbled out onto a cold marble floor. 

"What in the name of  _ Merlin - "  _ a voice exclaimed. 

There was the light patter of footsteps, and then a man with pale hair and grey eyes was helping her to her feet. 

"Draco Malfoy?" Gabrielle asked, dizzy and swaying on the spot. 

The wizard nodded in confirmation. 

"I need your help." 


End file.
